Oui, mais
by HeartSentence
Summary: Il se rappelle du jour où il a réalisé à quel point Lisbon était merveilleuse et à quel point il tenait à elle. Un rire franc et clair s'échappe de ses lèvres, mélodieux juste comme il faut, à faire passer celui des anges pour un grincement de porte. JISBON


Il se rappelle du jour où il a réalisé à quel point Lisbon était merveilleuse et à quel point il tenait à elle.

Un rire franc et clair s'échappe de ses lèvres, mélodieux juste comme il faut, à faire passer celui des anges pour un grincement de porte.

Il était entré dans son bureau à ce moment précis. Elle était en pleine conversation avec celui qu'il devinât ensuite être son petit neveu, le fils de son frère aîné.

Elle avait levé vers Jane des yeux pétillants de joie, lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte de sa présence, tenant toujours le combiné contre l'oreille. Son rire s'est estompé légèrement, mais le bonheur débordait de ses yeux verts.

L'ancien médium avait senti à ce moment quelque chose se réchauffer à l'intérieur de lui. Un bouleversement déstabilisant. Il avait choisi une place dans son palais de mémoire pour y inscrire ce souvenir. Et avait quitté son bureau, déconcerté, la laissant terminer sa conversation.

* * *

- _J'ai besoin de vous, Lisbon._

Il lui avait avoué ça de but en blanc. Mais il devait avouer que les mots lui avaient échappé, parce qu'il n'était pas venu dans son bureau pour lui dire ça. Il était venu dans son bureau pour… eh bien, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, en fait.

Ses yeux à elle se sont agrandis. Elle a froncé les sourcils et ses cheveux noirs ont remué gracieusement sur ses épaules lorsqu'elle a secoué la tête.

- _Non, Jane. Vous ne pouvez pas avoir besoin de moi. Pas comme ça._

Il a eu un sourire triste. Il s'était attendu plus ou moins à ce genre de réponse, mais il n'empêche qu'il en avait un peu espéré une autre. Un sourire peut-être.

-_ J'étais certain que vous me répondriez cela._

Lisbon a levé les yeux au ciel.

_- Vous êtes tellement certain de tout. Pourquoi est-ce que vous me dites ça, si vous savez d'avance ce que je vais vous dire ?_

_- Je…_

Elle a levé la main pour l'interrompre. Elle n'attendait pas de réponse, il voyait dans ses yeux qu'elle avait peur du tournant que prenait la conversation, et elle regrettait déjà d'avoir posé sa question. Il la scrutait, curieux. Une mèche de cheveux sombre lui tombait devant les yeux. Il avait enfoncé ses mains dans les poches de sa veste.

Ils s'étaient toisés quelques secondes. Elle avait ensuite attrapé sa tasse de café, et quitté son bureau à grandes enjambées. Jane avait soupiré, haussé les épaules. Et il avait murmuré à voix basse au silence de son bureau.

- _Je vous l'ai dit parce que je voulais tout simplement que vous le sachiez._

* * *

C'est donc ce soir même qu'il passe la nuit sous la fenêtre de son appartement, dans sa voiture. A fixer son carreau, et la lumière qui s'en diffuse. Guettant les ombres, car cela signifie qu'elle bouge. A cet instant précis, il aimerait pouvoir être avec elle comme il l'entend.

Il se met à neiger, à peine. Et il observe les flocons.

Il s'en veut tout de même de ressentir ce qu'il s'était promis de ne plus jamais ressentir. Il s'en veut pour se laisser reprendre goût à la vie. Il s'en veut pour ne plus penser à Angela toutes les nuits, mais à Lisbon. Il s'en veut pour aimer quelqu'un d'aussi bon, qui a un coeur plus gros que le monde lui-même. Il s'en veut pour penser à des gamins aux boucles brunes, aux yeux verts et à la bouche en forme de cœur, gambadant en riant derrière leur mère.

Il s'en veut pour être ce qu'il est, pour être ce qu'_ils_ sont. Il aimerait tellement que tout soit simple et différent d'un seul coup, et qu'il puisse, qu'il ait la permission de l'atteindre.

Il n'a jamais cru en Dieu ou en quoique ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs, mais il a l'impression d'être puni. A juste titre. Dans le sens où il a un aperçu de ce que pourrait être sa vie, s'il n'avait pas été le pire des vantards et des escrocs obsédé par une haine sans nom.

Une ombre immuable pend continuellement au-dessus de lui. Il doit rester impassible, froid, froid comme l'hiver. Pourtant il sent qu'il commence à renaître, comme le fait la verdure qui arrive à repousser sur une terre brûlée.

Frissonnant, perdu dans ses pensées, et regardant droit devant lui, il ne voit pas que les rideaux de la fenêtre de la chambre de Lisbon ont à peine remués, car de la buée s'est formée sur la vitre de sa voiture.

Il ne peut pas voir qu'elle essuie la buée sur la sienne, et que l'attendrissement emplit son regard lorsqu'elle reconnaît sa voiture bleue dont le toit se couvre progressivement de neige. Elle croise les bras, et sourit, en appuyant le front contre la vitre. Elle jette un regard en coin à son téléphone portable, posé sur sa table de nuit en acajou. Il est une heure du matin. Il doit se sentir seul. Peut-être… peut-être qu'elle pourrait l'appeler. Il doit avoir froid. Peut-être qu'il pourrait monter. Peut-être, qu'elle ne lui laisserait pas le temps de placer un mot et qu'elle lui sauterait au cou en faisant ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu faire. Et en lui glissant dans le creux de l'oreille,_ bien-sûr que oui, espèce d'idiot_,_ j'ai follement besoin de toi._

Mais elle ne l'appelle pas. Elle ne peut pas. Elle sait que les raisons sont nombreuses. Elle n'y a que trop pensé.

A la place, sur la buée restante de sa fenêtre, elle déplace son doigt. Il chuinte contre le verre, et elle espère que les mots qu'elle forme seront visibles par Jane, lorsqu'il regardera à nouveau vers sa fenêtre. Il n'est pas placé très loin après tout, et elle n'habite qu'au deuxième étage. Elle répond à sa précédente question implicite, lorsqu'il l'avait scrutée, dans son bureau, tout intrigué. _Est-ce que vous avez besoin de moi, Lisbon ? _

Elle repasse sur les lettres pour qu'elles soient bien visibles. Elle avait écrit le message à l'envers, pour qu'il puisse le lire de l'extérieur :

« _Oui. Mais…__ »_

Bien-sûr que oui, ils veulent. Ils veulent tous les deux.

Mais si seulement ils pouvaient.

Lisbon se glisse sous les draps, en laissant la lumière allumée, pour qu'il puisse voir ce qu'elle a écrit, si jamais il parvient à le voir.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, elle trouve un petit papier dans sa boîte aux lettres. Elle le déplie, les mains déjà engourdies par le froid qui se répand jusque dans la cage d'escalier. C'est son écriture, aux lettres simples mais tracées avec soin.

« _Mais le printemps renaît qui n'en n'a pas fini, un bourgeon sort du noir et la chaleur s'installe._ »

De la poésie. Du Jane tout craché.

Elle glisse le papier dans son portefeuille, et se dirige vers le C.B.I.

Elle pourrait l'envisager.

Peut-être qu'un jour, oui, ils pourraient.

* * *

**.**

Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis :)

**PS** : La citation vient d'un poème de Paul Eluard.


End file.
